


Noble Words [Poem Collection]

by TheBellsBellsBells



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Endless thoughts, Fictional Stories, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Issues, Mental Instability, Original Fiction, Poem Collection, References to Depression, personal stories as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBellsBellsBells/pseuds/TheBellsBellsBells
Summary: A collection of poems brought to you by my deranged mind.





	1. Breathe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and me, just might be alike.

Breathe every last breath  
With reverence.  
Not for a fear of death  
But for deliverance.

Sometimes we forget  
how to breathe  
But that’s not a detriment.  
Remember each dry heave.

How it felt like a fever dream  
Each strangled gasp  
A scream.  
Begging for air with each rasp.

Sometimes I never exhale  
Hoping  
This time I won't fail  
Afraid of choking.

In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.

That’s not a pattern,  
We’re familiar with.  
One day it might take a turn;  
Getting better won't just be a myth.

But until then we just have to learn  
To just grin and bear  
Have to accept that all too familiar burn  
Of stilted air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> -NoBelle is here.


	2. How Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, as long as you mean it, and are prepared for the answer, its a good question.

How many times

Do you ask that line?

Do you mean it 

each and every time?

What answer do you want?

A meaningless platitude.

If only I had a dime

For each and every

Overused cent-

ament.

If only that were the case.

But I suppose it matters not because

Every comment made is cheap.

Unfortunately it costs me deep.

My time is wasted

Any attempts to be hastened

End in more tasteless 

conversation.

Frankly I'm fed up with all these openers 

it makes me want to escort you out the door.

I’m growing rather sore.

_ Really _ I want to hear more

I swear the tears will pour.

This conversation is utterly a bore.

Is it rude to be drooling on the floor?

It’s most surely not my fault that

empty compliments 

are not my favorite thing to eat.

I’m sorry but

No I’m not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you, really?
> 
> -NoBelle is never here


	3. Hate's Beautiful Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love cultivates hate

Love drove you to it;

Hate made you do it.

Love kept you sedated;

Hate kept you forever sated.

Love was your fated;

Hate was your dictated.

Love started it all;

Hate was your downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A downfall or a new beginning?
> 
> -NoBelle has been taken.


	4. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty isn't it, the world that's underneath.

I can’t see the world 

through my own eyes. 

All these distorted facts. 

From what I can tell, 

It’s breathtaking. 

Makes me cry. 

Makes me wonder what 

it’s really like. 

The rain cascades 

down too fast. 

The sky changes color 

that is much too dull. 

These eyes are far too weak.

Senses out of whack.

They’re things we will all never see;

just a small part of reality.

Never know what I can’t see on my own.

Never know what is in front of me. 

We will never know how everyone's world

is different by the way we see.

So much that’s been neglected. 

So much that’s been forgot. 

I’m blind to it 

Afterall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I lost my glasses- do I wear glasses?
> 
> -NoBelle is lost.


	5. Mr.Drowne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye dear friend.

I never wanted to receive something like this.  
It sits in my kitchen taking up counter space.  
'If I threw it out would I even be remiss,'  
I think, as I sip my coffee, staring at its face.

“Happy Birthday,” my friend said  
As she shoved the thing in my hands.  
All the same, I can’t let it wind up dead  
So now I listen to all of its demands.

Damn, I think I’m starting to like this thing.  
I’ve even named it Mr.Drowne  
It listens well and doesn't cling.  
Then one day it’s floating upside down.

The next day Mr.Drowne is swirling down the toilet drain  
As I cry, I think, his death might just make me insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around and around and around he goes. And then he's gone.
> 
> -NoBelle is swirling away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing. 
> 
> -NoBelle is here


End file.
